The present invention relates to a method and device for correcting an attitude of a transferred sheet-shaped work piece and, more particularly, to a method and device for correcting a direction of a side of the transferred sheet-shaped work piece.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-144036 discloses a device correcting a direction of a side of a transferred paper, in which device the direction of the side of the transferred paper is corrected by contacting a forward side of the paper with a positioning member and subsequently the corrected forward side of the paper proceeds to a pair of feed rollers.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-42648 discloses a device correcting a direction of a side of a transferred paper in which device the direction of the side of the transferred paper is corrected by making a curvature of the paper in a transferring direction and by contacting a forward side of the paper with a pair of feed rollers and subsequently the paper is transferred by the pair of feed rollers.
Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 62-38261 discloses a device correcting a direction of a side of a transferred paper, in which device the paper passes between a pair of feed rollers in accordance with forward rotations of the feed rollers, subsequently backward rotations of the feed rollers make a curvature of the paper in a transferring direction and releases an engagement between the paper and the pair of feed rollers so that the direction of the side of the transferred paper is corrected by contacting the side of the paper with the pair of feed rollers and subsequently the paper is transferred by the pair of feed rollers.